In general, a package structure of an LED module comprises a substrate for carrying an LED, and the bottom of the substrate is an aluminum substrate, a ceramic substrate or a fiber grass substrate, and an electrode contact can be formed on a surface of the substrate, so that one or more LEDs can be mounted onto the surface of the substrate, and the LED is electrically coupled to the electrode contact, and then an encapsulation material is filled onto the LED. After the encapsulation material is solidified and shaped, a transparent structure for sealing the LED is formed, and the transparent structure can produce an expected optical mechanism to the light source of the LED.
When a general LED module is used as a lamp, it is necessary to supply corresponding voltage and current to the LED, since the LED module cannot be connected electrically and directly. Therefore, a driving IC and a current resistor are required for regulating the voltage. In general, the conventional lamp includes components such as the driving IC and the current resistor installed in the lamp, but it does not combine the driving IC and the current resistor onto the substrate of the LED. Therefore, the LED module packaged by the aforementioned method cannot be connected electrically and used directly as a lamp, thus failing to promote its extensive applications in downstream industries.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the invention to disclose an LED light source module that can be electrically connected to emit light and directly used as a lamp without requiring an additional circuit design of the lamp.